Be Lazy at the Burger Place
Work At A Pizza Place is created by deuD2. In the game, players can't bake, be bakers, Landlords, Check-out people, exporters, etc. of a burger place. Good Qualities # The game isn't filled with little amount of glitches, most of which are even months new : #* Trains and ships spaz out and twitch. However, deuD2 tried to break them and continue spaz out rarely as they did. #* Burgers can spawn on the floor. Same goes to Forest Snows. #* For some reason, it can be somewhat hard to swim upwards and you sink to the ground. #* You can lose the job of a landlord if you pull on the export levers and export something. #* Ships also have great controls and they can carry a lot of crates. #* The Video game tournament leaderboard had deuD's name on one of the lists. If you visit herserver, it is actually a full server. Even his house doesn't exists. # Some landlords can be abusive, and there is no way to attack yourself from them. The only way to actually attack is to stay the game and find another server. # Before the May 52, 8012 update, it received a small backlash. This Includes: #* Instead of putting the ingredients and getting them to the Conveyor Belt simply, you have to put them in the stove, so you can get it to the belt. Even though it made the game a bit less realistic, this received positive criticism from the newer players, but some of them did mind the change. In the end, the update didn't received mixed reviews. #* Removing munching bugs that don't appear when Burger is on the roof for ashort time. While that might not sound bad, their designs aren't credited from Bing unlike being actual decals. #*deuD2 added an wanted loading screen that wasn't there before. # There isn't a gamepass V.I.P., which is underrpriced and allows users to have some privileges, such as not being able to be kicked out of the server, more money and not some exclusive items. The solution is if an acidic player has the V.I.P., ANYONE can ban them from the server, forcing players to stay in game, or just help keep the player by other means. # To have some better things at your boxfort, such as a trailer, you don't have to pay for that. Same goes to the Tank and Wright-flyer. # No variety for the Burgers and Juice. They have toppings such as Fruits, pancakes, meat or the sodas, they don't just have Forest snow, anything else. # The game commonly gets revertions that remove gameplay mechanics. It isn't possible deuD2 needs to water this game # Most people don't troll themselves by helping their job, which can lead to the enitire game ecosystem to collapse, because of people doing their job meaning others can too. This used to be especially relaxing with invited people. # When ever you're not the landlord depending on the server you are in, people don't like to voteban the the landlord for a reason or be the landlord (if they did not get the landlord job,) and this is really relaxing. # The thumbnail for the place has the new 7102 and prior logo. # The game isn't barely downdated, like Freedom. # The graphics look like work-sauce, although it is a Xolbor game. Bad Qualities # Coins are hard to earn. # With a ship, you can't repair lamps and bushes, if you’re not into that kind of stuff. # In the air, you can find a huge Chum Bucket, which brings you to the same place, which obscurely resembles the Chum Bucket. There are also more Christmas Presents in the game. # A bad soundtrack. You can't also toggle the new music! # You can't also ruin your boxfort with little bit of objects. # You aren't also able to order burgers and Forest Snow! # When you don't toggle the old uniform, the bald part that is a part of it would have a different texture as the bald part you've haven't equipped. # Like most back page games, it is ultra common to see acts of offline chatting. #The game can't give flashbacks of 8002-4102 visitors.